Theres No Such Thing As Fate Right?
by 01shane01
Summary: Previously 'Dont Follow Me Home'. Cassie gets someone she never expected turn up at her door when she called The Agency... What will happen when she and Schwimmer are placed in an awkward situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, dependant on the response from this, it will either be a one shot or more. I do have a lil something planned for these two in this fic but if you guys don't want it then I guess it will have to stay in my mind. **

**A sequel to MEAN is coming so watch out for that in the next week or so. **

**xxx**

It had been a long week and Cassandra July just wanted to relax. She could think of nothing better than just letting her hair down in her loft and having a glass of wine to take the edge off. So maybe a glass of wine turned into a bottle, which led to her calling The Agency, but so what? She was a 33 year old woman in her own place with nothing to do and nowhere to go and frankly, she couldn't bear the idea of going out to try and bring someone home with her.

Everything gets delivered these days, even sex.

So when someone knocks on her door, she doesn't stop to curse the fucker knocking at this time of night, she gets up and answers it with as much of a smile as she can. However, when she opened her door to find Schwimmer dressed in a long black trench coat and heels, Cassie's mouth fell to the floor.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I-, oh." The girl finally looked up and realised who had answered the door. "I must have the wrong address, I'm sorry Miss July."

As she turned to leave, Cassandra called out to her. "Schwimmer, you didn't get the wrong address, at least I don't think you did."

Rachel looked at the small slip of paper in her hand and read the name and address on it. She was definitely at the right place. "You booked me under a false name?"

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Schwimmer," Cassie stood to the side to allow Rachel into her apartment. "_I_ didn't book _you_. I called The Agency and you are who _they_ sent me. And since I have already paid and my money is no doubt in your bank account by now, you may as well come in." She gestured inside and Rachel finally moved, albeit timidly, into the woman's loft.

"Well how may I be of service for the next two hours then, Miss July?" Rachel relented and set down her bag, following the blonde into her kitchen.

"You can start by calling me Cassie." The teacher took two glasses out of the cupboard and poured two generous glasses of wine, handing one to her 'escort'. "And then you can tell me why the hell one of my students is working for some escorting agency." Her voice was stern and unwavering but there was a hint of genuine concern and curiosity behind it.

"I need money." Rachel shrugged. "Brody made it seem like so much fun and like such a good idea." She tried to sound indifferent, but Cassie caught the slightest crack in her voice which told her that Rachel was a little ashamed to be in such a position.

The older woman gestured once more for Rachel to follow her and she led the girl into her living room.

"Can I ask why a woman who looks like you has to pay for this kind of thing?" Rachel asked quietly, running her finger around the rim of her glass before taking another large sip of the red liquid.

"You can ask, but don't expect an answer." Cassie snapped but the hurt that flashed through Schwimmer's eyes and the blush of embarrassment that spread across her cheeks made the blonde take pity on her. "I couldn't be bothered to get all dolled up and deal with telling some chick about my dick when I could just pay someone to not ask questions."

Rachel nodded silently in her understanding. When the girl got the details of her client, it said something about a woman with a penis. She didn't ask questions, she just got dressed up and made her way to Soho.

"What do you want from me tonight, Cassie? I have a range of outfits I could change into if you want." The brunette suggested.

Cassie waved her hand, setting her wine down on the end table next to her. "How about you take of that coat and just show me those ridiculously long legs of yours, Schwimmer?"

Cassie had to give this girl credit. She stood without any hesitation and took off her coat revealing a green lace bra with matching panties and garter belt. Her stockings were sheer black and Cassie just wanted to reach out and touch her. But what amazed the dancer more, however, was that Rachel didn't have her usual inhibitions about her body in this moment. She was confident, even if she was knocked off a little by the revelation of who her customer for the night was. She looked good.

The blonde felt her cock stirring in her loose sweat pants as she took in the sight before her.

"Does this please you?" Rachel asked after a few minutes. Miss July's staring was starting to make her feel self conscious.

Cassie nodded her head and reached out to pull Rachel to stand in front of her. She ran her hands over the girl's stomach, over her hips and down to her ass. Cassie squeezed the fleshy globes she found, not missing the way Schwimmer's breath caught in her throat. She looked up, only to see her student's eyes closed and her lower lips sucked between her teeth.

As Cassie allowed her hands to roam over the legs she had spent countless hours fantasising about, she leaned forwards to place sloppy open mouthed kisses to Rachel's stomach. When Cassie's tongue dipped briefly into Rachel's belly button, she was slightly taken aback by the moan that tore itself from the young singer's throat. It would appear that she had finally found one of Rachel's soft spots… other than her nose. Hands flew into Cassie's hair as she continued her exploration of Schwimmer's stomach.

When she had enough, Cassie pulled back and gave Rachel a simple instruction. "Kneel." She said, handing Schwimmer a pillow from beside her. She had hardwood floors through her apartment and she wasn't a heartless bitch.

A small smile graced Rachel's features as she did as she was told. She reached for the waistband of Cassie's pants and pulled them down with the aid of her teacher lifting her hip slightly.

"_Oh, my_." Rachel breathed as she looked at the hard cock which slapped back against Cassie's stomach. It was long, probably at least seven inches, and thick. Rachel wondered for a moment if Cassie would finally find her gag reflex.

"Impressive isn't it?" the blonde laughed, enjoying the stunned look on Schwimmer's face far too much.

"How do you hide that in your leotards?" Rachel asked in awe as she reached to grasp the base of it.

"I'm a grower, Schwim. It's really quite modest when it's limp." Cassie gasped as Rachel's hand started to move up and down her shaft. "How about you put that mouth of yours to good use?"

Rachel smirked and took the head of Cassie's cock into her mouth. She sucked on it while her tongue lapped up the tiny trickle of pre-cum that had left it. She looked up at Cassie who couldn't help but moan.

"Fuck, you don't know how long I have wanted to shove my dick in your mouth and shut you up." She threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair and held her head in place as she thrust her hips upwards. When the singer's nose hit Cassie's stomach, she held the girl there for a few seconds. Her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. She never expected Schwimmer to feel so good, nor to be missing her gag reflex. It was better than anything she had ever dreamed. A small hand cupped and then massaged her balls and Cassie could have lost it right there. She took Rachel's head off of her dick and started pounding into her face as fast as she could without giving the poor girl a concussion.

It felt so amazing to be surrounded by such a wet, hot cavern and the knowledge that this was Schwimmer that she was currently face fucking just made it so much better.

"Am I paying you to swallow?" Cassie asked through gritted teeth. Rachel hummed her response and the blonde bucked her hips upwards as the vibrations from the younger girls throat ran through her spine. "Good. I'm gonna cum." She warned, feeling her balls clench seconds before she shot her load down the back of Schwimmer's throat.

Cassie pulled her cock from the girl and watched as she swallowed. She waited for a few minutes, giving Rachel time to catch her breath before speaking again.

"Not bad, Schwim. Not bad at all." Cassie leaned back and spread her arms over the back of her couch. Her cock was still stood to attention as it rested against her stomach. She unceremoniously took off her sports bra and kicked her pants from around her ankles before giving Rachel her next instruction. "Take that shit off and come up here."

Rachel stood, slowly removing her bra and panties and throwing them somewhere vaguely near her coat. She didn't miss the way that Miss July's eyes studied every inch of skin that she was revealing and the intense stare made her feel self conscious but she had a job to do. She was being paid and this was no time to allow her insecurities get to her. Rachel just couldn't shake the feeling however, that she would get no end of sarcastic remarks about this encounter in their classes from now on.

The young girl straddled her teachers lap, taking the initiative to rub her bare pussy along the underside of Cassie's cock before settling on her thighs.

"Holy shit, Schwimmer," Cassie choked, her hands flew to Rachel's ass to manoeuvre the girl over her dick again, "Who knew that you would get so wet from sucking cock." She laughed as Schwimmer's soaked pussy slid against her penis.

"Job satisfaction, I guess." Rachel panted with a smirk. She made sure that Cassie got a good look at her tits with every move of her hips.

"I guess you're in the right line of work then." The blonde quipped, tightening her grip on Rachel's hips. "Fuck, I need to be inside you now."

Rachel reached between them to move Cassie's cock head to her entrance before sinking down slowly onto the thick meat. Without any warning, Cassie picked Rachel up and led her down on the couch so that she could begin thrusting her hips at a violent pace. Rachel could do nothing but cling to the older woman as each stroke of her teachers cock made stars appear behind her eyes.

"You're so tight, Schwim." Cassie groaned, rolling her hips to make sure she hit Rachel's spot over and over.

"Oh my God, Cassie, please." Rachel sighed, digging her fingers into bare skin. She felt dizzy as Cassie's dick threatened to tear her in half and her orgasm coiled within her.

When she felt Schwimmer's pussy fluttering around her, Cassie almost lost it. She tried to keep up her rhythm as much as possible but she couldn't. Her hips started jerky movements as she struggled to hold herself together. She wanted to push Rachel and see her come apart before she shot her cum into the girl's needy pussy.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Schwimmer?" Rachel nodded as she writhed under the other woman. She couldn't control her body anymore. All it took was a few more thrusts at exactly the right angle so send Rachel over the edge. She came hard and arched off of the couch into Cassie. The blonde wrapped an arm around the smaller girl, holding her up as she thrust twice more before her cum shot deep inside of Rachel.

With a groan, both women collapsed onto the couch with no intentions of moving any time soon.

"I will deny ever saying this, but how much will it cost me for you to stay tonight?" Cassie mumbled into Rachel's collarbone. She felt her dick starting to soften inside of Rachel but she couldn't bring herself to move. Being this close to the tiny singer just made her feel so right and Cassie was allowing herself one moment of weakness that she knew she would regret.

She just couldn't bring herself to care.

Rachel checked the time on the wall. "You stopped paying me twenty minutes ago." She sighed, well and truly spent.

Without saying another word, Cassie got up and held out her hand for Schwimmer to take. She led the young girl out of the living room and into her bedroom, where she pulled on a pair of black booty shorts and got into bed.

"There are shirts in the drawer below if you want something else to put on." Cassie offered and pulled the blankets on the other side of the bed down, silently inviting the girl to get in.

ooooo

The next day, Rachel was scared to walk through the doors of her dance class. She was worried that Cassie would pick on her and then the whole class would learn of her job. She didn't sleep with every client she had, and she got to pick whether or not she did sleep with them; it was one of the rules of The Agency. Just because they assign her a client, doesn't mean that it's a done deal, and every client knows this rule before they agree to the terms and conditions.

Most of the time, Rachel is someone's date, or she will spend evenings with rich people who are in the city for business and just want some company. However, there is an extra price to pay to sleep with one of The Agency's girls and not many people will pay it, considering they can get hookers for half the price. What The Agency does guarantee though, is that the client will not get a nasty surprise next time they visit the doctor with a rash, and enough people would rather pay for that piece of mind.

So Rachel held her head high and walked into the studio. She was one of the last people to get there, thankfully, so that she wouldn't have to look Miss July in the eye. She avoided contact at all costs during the lesson, even though the older woman was her usual bitchy self. Rachel could have almost forgotten that anything had happened between them the night before, except for the fact that she was still sore.

Sure, she had had sex before, even had a client or two through The Agency, but she had never been so thoroughly fucked in her life and it definitely took its toll.

But Rachel refused to give Cassie the satisfaction.

"A word, Schwimmer." Cassie called when she dismissed the class.

Rachel turned on her heel, bags still on her shoulder, and stood before the blonde. She let her eyes briefly run over the woman's body for any sign of the giant cock that near enough ripped her in half the night before but found nothing. She must have been staring because when her eyes finally reached where they were supposed to be, Cassie was smirking knowingly at her.

"You won't find what you're looking for." She crossed her legs and leaned back against her desk before folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want you working like that anymore." Cassie told Rachel, refusing to meet the girl's eyes.

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours, Miss July." Rachel's voice was small as she fidgeted with the straps of her bag.

"Seriously, Schwimmer, how bad can your situation be for you to be working like that?" Cassie's heart sank, knowing that the girl in front of her, the one who she held all night, was stooping so low just to make her dreams come true.

Tears leapt to the edges of Rachel's eyes as she tried to find some sort of justification that didn't make her sound like a moron. She bit her lip to keep any tears from falling. There was no way that she would let Miss July see her cry.

"Why do you even care? You got what you wanted last night so just forget about it." Rachel spat and tried to make her way towards the door.

"You are so much better than that, Rachel." The use of her real name, made Rachel stop in her tracks. She stood with her back to her teacher as the first tear fell over her cheeks. "I can't bare the thought of you working like that." Cassie's voice was closer to Rachel, and she could feel the older woman's body warmth against her mostly bare back.

"I don't really have a choice." Rachel breathed.

"Let me pay whatever amount you need so that you don't have to work for them." Cassie offered and the brunette finally turned around.

"Why would you do something like that?" She breathed; shocked that Cassie was stood so close to her.

"Because the thought of someone else touching you makes me sick." The blonde's breathing picked up. She couldn't believe that she had given all her cards to Rachel. She never intended to. "Look, I'll pay the difference, just don't lower yourself like that anymore." She said softly.

"Cassie, I,"

"You don't have to feel obligated to be with me or sleep with me or any of that stuff, just let me help you out. I don't often do good things." Cassie looked at the girl for a second before fiddling with her fingers. She felt like she was back in high school.

"Okay." Rachel smiled but Cassie didn't see it. She was too busy staring at her nails.

"So how do you want to do this, I'll like give you an envelope once a month?" The older woman flicked her hair back over her shoulder and looked at the younger girl, retraining her steely façade.

"Well if you're not busy later on, we could hang out or something?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure. You have my address right?" Cassie quipped, winking at Rachel before walking away from the stunned girl.

**Xxx**

**So what did you think?**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with work and I've been sick. I still am a little sick but I couldn't not write this any more. **

**I wanted to say thank you for the epic feedback I got on the last chapter and I hope you all continue to be just as supportive!**

**Dedicated to Whisperingdreamsonpaper and Cory for helping me figure out the new title since the old one didn't really fit :)**

**xx**

Rachel went back to her place after college that night. She paced her room for a while, pondering her situation, before she stopped dead in her tracks. A large smile broke out on her face before turned and faced her closet to decide what to wear.

She wanted to make sure that she was making the right decision in pursuing whatever this was with Cassandra. She felt as if she owed the woman something since she was willing to pay what she was missing in her monthly bills. However, what the heck did she mean by 'the thought of someone else touching you makes me sick'? Surely Cassandra couldn't have feelings for her. That would just be sheer madness, wouldn't it? She didn't worry too much over it. She just came up with a plan.

She would do whatever she needed to, in order to get Cassandra July to fuck her again like she did the night before.

XX

Cassie opened the door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She smirk on her lips made Rachel's heart flutter in her chest.

"Schwimmer," she drawled out, as if she was playing with the word on her tongue, "you came."

"It would have been rude not to, after I told you that I would." Rachel smiled and held up a box. "I brought some of these little vegan treats that they sell in a store on the corner of my block."

"Look, I don't know what you think this is, Schwimmer," Cassie started but was cut off by Rachel.

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me." Rachel shrugged. "So, can I come in?"

Cassie said nothing, stepping to the side to allow Schwimmer to pass. Rachel went into the kitchen and put the snacks in the fridge to keep them fresh. When she turned around, Cassie was nowhere to be seen. She walked into the living room, only to find the blonde teacher sat on the large window seat with the window cracked open. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her hair was in loose natural curls around her shoulders. Rachel thought she looked beautiful.

"You shouldn't smoke, its bad for your voice." Cassie jumped slightly and turned to look at Rachel before taking another drag.

"My voice is just fine." She said before blowing the smoke in the direction of the crack in the window. "I figure this is better than drinking anyway."

Rachel shrugged and moved into the room. "There is less potential to make mistakes under the influence of nicotine rather than alcohol."

Cassandra just grunted her response before throwing her cigarette out of the window. She sat for a few more minutes and then turned and looked at the brunette.

"What are you here for, Schwimmer?" She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I thought that I would show you how grateful I am for your offer earlier in class." Rachel shrugged, taking a seat on the couch. Memories of the night before flashed through her mind and she fidgeted a little in her seat.

Cassie shot her a knowing smirk before sitting across from her on the opposite end of the sofa.

"And you don't have better things to do than spending time with your washed up, Broadway has-been dance teacher?" Her tone was unreadable as she got comfortable. Rachel didn't miss how she discreetly readjusted herself in her sweats. She bit her lip, knowing what was underneath those pants.

"I could be doing a lot more interesting things _to_ my incredibly talented dance teacher, rather than simply spending time with her." Rachel replied in a similar tone and watched as Cassie's eyes widened in shock at the singers bluntness.

"I told you that you didn't have to,"

"I know exactly what you said, Cassie." Rachel interrupted, getting up and standing in front of her teacher. She pealed off her shirt and let it fall to the floor, smirking at the blonde in front of her. "But from the looks of it, you want this too." The singer straddled Cassie, making sure that she emphasised her point by rubbing her jean clad crotch over the dancer's rapidly hardening cock.

Without another word, Cassie picked Rachel up, supporting her weight with hands on the girl's ass, and walked out of her living room as their lips fought each other for some kind of dominance.

Cassie broke their kiss, slamming Rachel into the wall outside of her bedroom. She pulled Rachel's jeans down without any form of finesse and was delighted to find that Rachel had at least gone semi commando. Figuring she would deal with Schwimmer's bra later on, Cassie shucked out of her pants and picked Rachel up again, sheathing her cock inside of the girl without preamble.

The brunette moaned and grabbed onto Cassie's back as if it were her lifeline. The dancer set about using slow, hard thrusts into the singer to draw the same guttural cry from her each time she was balls deep inside of her.

Rachel didn't quite know what to do with herself. If she thought that their first encounter was amazing, this was phenomenal. Her whole body was on fire with the angle that Cassie was thrusting into her and how deep she was able to get inside of her in this position. She thought more than once that Cassie was trying to split her in half with the force she put behind each thrust.

Cassie's lips explored every inch of bare skin that she could reach. Rachel's hands shook as she reached for the hem of the blonde's shirt to pull it up over her head.

"Fuck, Schwim." Cassie moaned against Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh shit, please Cassie," Schwimmer moaned as her teacher came inside of her, sparking a chain reaction.

Both women panted against the other's skin. Cassie, despite her rigorous work out routine, struggled to hold Rachel up. All her muscles were screaming at her to relax but she just wanted to be close to the girl she had spent so long dreaming about.

As her senses came back to her however, Cassie became aware of the hand stroking through her hair in a way that was much too like a caress for their situation. Surely Schwimmer was just showing her gratitude for her generosity? She couldn't have feelings for her, could she?

Rachel whimpered as Cassie pulled out and reluctantly supported her own weight on the floor. A hand slipped into her own and she was led into the blondes bedroom. She felt Cassie's cum dripping down her thigh and made a note to clean that up off of the floor later.

Cassie moved behind Rachel and unclasped her bra before shoving her down onto the bed; she landed with a humph. Cassie rid herself of the rest of her clothed before climbing up behind Rachel. She gripped the girl's hips and pulled them upwards. The singer quickly got the picture as to what position Cassie wanted her in.

"I can't believe you're ready to go again." Rachel groaned as she felt her teacher run her thick dick through her dripping lips.

"I'm not like any guy you've slept with, Schwimmer." Cassie growled into Rachel's ear, tugging on the lobe as she leaned over the girl. She felt the brunette shiver and couldn't help but smirk at the effect she had on Rachel.

She licked the line down Rachel's spine, revelling in the tiny mewling sounds coming from the younger girl's throat, before nipping Rachel's peachy ass. Cassie was pleasantly surprised ad the agreeable sound that tore its way out of Rachel's mouth, and placed a firm smack on the brunette's rear.

As Cassie continued to spank Rachel, the singer found it increasingly difficult not to beg Cassie to just take her, but she refused to give the teacher the satisfaction. She writhed and moaned, making the blonde smirk. She didn't stop until Rachel's ass was red raw, knowing that Rachel would feel her for days, every single time she moved.

The teacher finally gave up her teasing and slid her cock into the desperate girl. This time, she didn't really want to take her time, she rammed into the girl hard and fast. She made sure to tug Rachel back into her with every forward thrust of her hips.

Rachel screamed out in her pleasure. Her whole body trembled with the force Cassie was using. She clutched helplessly to the bed sheets as she was fucked deeper and deeper into the mattress.

The singer came once, twice, three times before she collapsed with Cassie cumming inside of her. The blonde fell with a laugh beside Rachel, breathing hard. She wanted to fall asleep but something made her stay awake.

She got up out of bed and ran a warm bath before she went and retrieved Rachel. Cassie took care carrying the girl and placed her into the water before she climbed in behind her. Since Rachel was still sleeping, it was a pretty difficult task getting her cleaned up, but Cassie's conscience wouldn't allow her to sleep before she took care of the younger girl.

Just as she was about to get out of the bath, Cassie felt Rachel stir and long fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't go." Rachel mumbled, her voice thick with exhaustion.

"Schwim, the water is getting cold." The teacher got up when she was certain that Rachel would support her own weight in the bath and not slip down and drown herself. She pulled the plug out and held out her hand. Rachel took it, and as soon as she stood up, she was enveloped in a soft towel and Cassie's arms. She felt her heart swell in her chest at the level of care and affection that the older woman was unwittingly showing her and she had to try her best not to break out in a huge grin because of it.

"At least I know a great way to shut you up." Cassie laughed as she led Rachel back to her room. She would change the sheets in the morning; she was far too exhausted right now to do it.

"And it's beneficial for both of us." The singer quipped as she fell into bed next to Cassie. Rachel was asleep before she could even register the strong arms pulling her into a tight embrace.

Oooo

Dread filled Cassie's chest when she woke up the next morning to find that she was cold and alone in her bed. Once again, she had started to let someone into her life, her heart, only to have them leave her once they had used her.

Obviously Schwimmer wasn't using her, she was just expressing gratitude or whatever. Either way, it still hurt the same that it took a cheque every month for someone like Rachel to even want to sleep with Cassie.

She thought that all of her dreams had come true when she opened the door to find Rachel was there on that first night. She thought that all of her Christmases had come at once, but at the end of the day, Rachel was too good for her.

The singer still had all her life ahead of her. Why would she let herself be dragged down by Cassie?

The blonde groaned as she turned over, feeling every muscle in her body ache with exhaustion. Cassie was just glad that it was the weekend and she didn't have to face Rachel and hide her feelings until Monday.

"You sound exactly how I did when I woke up this morning." A chipper voice invaded Cassie's self loathing, making her whip her head around to see Rachel stood in the doorway to her bedroom, wearing only her robe.

"I take it you're a morning person, Schwimmer?" Cassie moaned into her pillow as she tried to get more comfortable. She didn't care about her dignity, even as she felt cool air against her ass where the sheet had fallen off of her.

"I don't see the point in having a miserable outlook on the day." Her voice got closer and all Cassie really wanted was to fuck Rachel again, or go back to sleep. She shifted her hips to make lying on her morning wood more comfortable.

"Come back to bed and sleep, or leave me to sleep." Cassie strained her ears to try and figure out what Rachel was going to do. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt the bed dip beside her, but she knew that the singer wouldn't sleep. After a few minutes, Cassie huffed turned to look at Schwimmer, finally bothering to cover herself.

"What?" Rachel asked, her voice dripping with feigned innocence.

"How many people did you service through The Agency?" the teacher asked.

"Including you, four." The younger girl answered honestly, but Cassie caught the flush of shame that quickly tinted her cheeks.

"Any of them make you do anything weird?"

"That would be a breach of confidentiality, Miss July." Rachel smirked, "But you're not the first 'Chick with a dick' I've come across either." Cassie raised a questioning eyebrow. "My girlfriend in High School had male sex organs. Not as impressive as yours, I might add."

Cassie laughed and got up, covering herself with a robe and making her way out of the room.

"If you want to borrow some clothes, you know where they are." She called back, laughing as she went.

Rachel didn't quite know what to make of Cassandra July in the morning time. She had left before the woman had woken up the last time. She couldn't bare the awkwardness. But now Rachel had gotten what she wanted, she just needed to figure out how to make it a regular thing.

And how not to get her heart broken in the process.

**Xxx**

**What did you think? **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of weeks, Cassandra and Rachel had settled into a routine. On Monday and Wednesday, Rachel would go to Cassie's place after college. They would fuck all night long, avoiding any kind of conversation that was about anything other than NYADA, and then the brunette would leave. On Fridays, Rachel would stay the night and leave some time on Saturday. It suited both women because they got to be with each other, scratching itches, and not have to admit how they felt towards one another.

Cassie couldn't push away the idea that Rachel was only having sex with her through some kind of obligation. She felt she had to return the favour. But there was no way that the sum of money she gave Schwimmer every month would have covered the amount of sex that they were having, if The Agency's prices were anything to go by. Should she give Rachel more money or stop having sex with her so much?

Seriously, Rachel was a freaking animal in the bedroom. She would let Cassie fuck her in any position she wanted, no matter how uncomfortable it was for her. And Rachel could go all night. Literally. If Cassie was too tired to actually fuck her, the student would just suck her off all night and she didn't even expect anything in return.

Cassie had been led on her bed and just came in Schwimmer's mouth. She had beckoned the girl to hover over her face so that she could eat her out, alleviate some of Rachel's needs. The innocent confused look on her face made Cassie's heart leap and it made her give Rachel one of the best orgasms she would ever have.

But Cassie knew that she needed to stop this. She could feel the walls around her heart crumbling and she didn't want them to. She wouldn't let them. She needed to have the upper hand in this, whatever this was.

But she wouldn't stop it just yet. She would be selfish a little longer.

The teacher woke up one Saturday morning to find her bed was empty. She heard singing coming from the kitchen and quickly made her way out of bed. She noticed that both her robes were still hanging on the door and all of Rachel's clothes were still covering her floor which only meant one thing.

Rachel was naked.

Without bothering to put any clothes on either, Cassie made her way silently to the kitchen and was greeted with a sight she hoped she wouldn't ever forget.

Rachel was stood at the stove with her back to the door. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, still messy from her nights sleep. Her soft, slightly tanned skin glowed in the dim lighting in her kitchen and her perky ass shook as Rachel wiggled her hips in time with her song.

Cassie crept forwards slowly, her cock already hard and weeping from the view in front of her. She reached out and held Rachel's hips still and pressed her body against Rachel's back, making sure her cock slid between the girl's ass cheeks. Her lips attached to Rachel's shoulder and the brunettes head fell back against Cassie's shoulder.

"You woke me up with your obnoxious singing." Cassie grumbled, rolling her hips against Rachel and licking the line of her neck, all the way up to her ear. "And now you're going to pay."

"And how would you have me do that?" Rachel's voice feigned innocence but the arousal was dripping from her words.

Cassie's cock slid between the girl's legs, quickly being coated with the abundance of moisture and heat that was coming from Rachel's core.

"Something tells me that you're going to enjoy being punished." Cassie's voice cracked as Rachel whimpered.

"I enjoy anything that involves your huge dick, Cassandra." The singer gripped the edge of the counter to try and steady herself. Her knuckles turned white as her teacher continued to tease her pussy.

"Damn it, Schwimmer." The blonde ran her hands along Rachel's arms, down to her hands where she joined their fingers. "You're such a slut for my cock."

"I'll do anything for you and your cock." Rachel groaned, grinding along the thick meat between her legs.

With a tiny adjustment of her hips, Cassie finally thrust her cock into Rachel and attached her lips to the girl's ear. Rachel's lips part and her brow knots as her head fell backwards.

"I love the look on your face," the blonde drew her hips back, only to accentuate her next words with hard thrusts, "every, time, you get, my cock, inside you." Cassie growled.

"You're so big!" The student gasped. She really should be used to it after all this time, but her teacher always finds new ways to surprise her. To fuck her.

Cassie's next movements inside the girl were slow. She rolled her hips and Rachel's hand flung to the back of the woman's head, clutching at the soft blonde hair. Cassie could already feel her balls starting to clench. She sunk her teeth into the singers shoulder and took a deep breath to try and reign herself in. She never lasted long in the morning.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Cassie sighed, pressing her forehead against the place she just bit. Rachel could tell that the older woman was just about to blow.

"Harder," Rachel groaned, rocking her hips in time with the blonde.

"Shit." The teacher rammed into the girl as hard as she could before Rachel spammed around her; the final push she needed before Cassie shot thick ropes of cum into her.

Both women slouched over the counter. They panted hard, trying to catch their breath. Every now and again, Cassie would place a kiss on Rachel's back and the brunette's lazy smile would grow that little bit more.

"Mmm, I think the bacon burnt." Rachel chuckled when Cassie shifted on top of her. Cassie laughed and with a smack to the singer's ass, she pulled out of the girl and moved into the bathroom.

"Leave it, come shower with me." She called back over her shoulder.

xoxoxoxox

Something changed between them this weekend. Rachel couldn't put her finger on it. Cassie was being more affectionate than usual, which Rachel didn't mind, but it was so out of character. She didn't know whether or not she should be worried about it, or just relax into it. Should she say something her teacher, or should she just let it pan out? She had spent far too long to try and be controlling in her relationships but she also let herself be dragged along. She couldn't find the right balance and it usually caused her heartbreak. Rachel was terrified that she would get hurt again, even though this wasn't a relationship; it was sure starting to feel like one.

She walked through the doors of her dance class on Monday morning and tried not to look at her teacher. Rachel knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to contain the smile on her face, thus giving them away to the entire class. She did, however, dress in the most revealing outfit she could find in her wardrobe that morning.

Rachel learnt that if she tempted Cassie during class, she would be completely and utterly fucked that night.

However, the teacher was usually pretty good at hiding her glances, but half way through the class, when one of her classmates remarked to her about Cassandra's staring at her, get became very conscious of it.

"Seriously Rachel, she looks like she wants to eat you." Lynda whispered.

Rachel felt her face flush. She knew that Cassie wanted to devour her, but not in the way that Lynda had meant.

"Pair up!" The blonde teacher called out across the room. "Schwimmer, you're with me." She remarked, turning her back on the class and playing some music.

"Good luck." Lynda gave the brunette a sympathetic look before moving away and finding a partner. Rachel gathered herself before walking over to Cassandra.

"Your task is to come up with a routine that is fun and incorporates at least two different dance styles. The pair with the smoothest and most styles, gets a small amount of extra credit." Cassie barked the instructions, knowing that the class would scramble to do well. Any piece of extra credit in her class was like a gift from higher powers.

"It's hardly fair that I am not given the chance to receive any extra credit because you wanted to partner up with me." Rachel teased quietly as Cassie pulled her into hold.

"You get my cock every other night. What more do you want?" The blonde smirked, taking off around the dance floor and muttering slight instructions to Rachel as to what step they were about to slip into before they executed it almost perfectly.

They came to a stop and Cassie spun Rachel around so that she was stood in front of her. She grasped the singer's hips and pulled her ass back hard against her crotch before brushing it off as criticism and set about showing Rachel the correct posture.

"Remember Saturday morning?" She breathed into Rachel's ear as she adjusted the girl's arms slightly.

"I can't even feel you." Rachel whispered back in awe. She had had Cassie pressed against her ass many times but never in her work clothes. She couldn't feel the impressive bulge that was usually between her legs and it saddened her a little.

"I can definitely feel you, Schwimmer." Cassie returned to her position in front of Rachel. The younger girl's mouth was hanging open slightly whole Cassie smirked, so to anyone looking at them at that moment, they would just think that the teacher had made a cruel remark and Rachel was disgusted by it.

Class went by smoothly and Rachel made sure that she stayed behind. She would usually just wait for a text to tell her what time to be as Cassandra's that night, but this time, she stayed.

"What's up, Schwim?" Cassie asked when all of the students had left the room. When Rachel said nothing, she took a few steps towards the girl with a smirk. "Okay, okay," she exasperated, "Ill show you what happens to my dick tonight, right before you-,"

"I have an answer to your question from earlier today in class." Rachel cut her off, refusing to look at Cassie. She played with the strap on her gym bag instead.

"I didn't ask-,"

"You asked me what more I wanted than your cock every night." Rachel interrupted again. She took a moment to collect herself again before she spoke again, this time she looked at Cassandra. The older woman had an amused look on her face that should have intimidated Rachel, but she had spent far too much time with this woman in all of her shitty moods to be phased. "I want you to be honest with yourself, if you won't be honest with me, about how you feel."

"How I feel about what, Schwimmer?" Cassie tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

The brunette swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. Had she been way off in her interpretations of Cassandra's behaviour?

"About me." She muttered.

"Don't even go there." Cassie bit out, turning from the girl walked over to her desk to sort things that didn't need to be sorted. She didn't want to be having this conversation right now. "You come round, we fuck, and once a month, I give you a cheque. That's all there is to it." She said to her desk, only looking around when she heard her next class starting to filter into the room, no sign of Rachel what so ever.

She didn't give it a second thought until later that night, when Rachel didn't turn up at her loft.

She fucked this up.

**ooo**

**A cliffhanger, I know. I thought that this would be a good place to leave it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had to write this to take my mind of the impending doom of results day tomorrow haha. **

**To all of you who are getting results tomorrow, good luck. To those who have already got them, well done and I hope you got what you wanted :) **

**As always, please review and let me know what you thought. It makes me happy inside. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! This is only a short filler to get the story to where I need it to be. The next chapter will be longer, I just thought Id stop here to give you guys an update on what our girls are doing right now :)**_

_**And for those of you who cant handle Faberry and Julyberry feels in the same fic… I am sorry… kind of. **_

_**xxx**_

Cassie was miserable. Rachel had been ignoring her texts, refusing to look at her in class and it seemed as if all of the joy from the girl had been lost. The teacher had no idea that Rachel clearly felt so much for her, that she was hurt so deeply by a stupid jibe from her. It hurt Cassie more than she expected it to not to have Rachel in her life the way she was. She knew that what she felt towards her student was starting to get more and more unteacherly with every passing encounter between them, but she didn't think that it would feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

She sat in her window seat, the window cracked open as she took another drag of her cigarette, inhaling the smoke and enjoying the burning sensation as it moved into her lungs. She held it there for a few seconds, feeling the nicotine flood into her system, before releasing it. She didn't smoke often. She knew that it was bad for her stamina and her voice. In fact, Cassie hadn't had a single cigarette since the second time Rachel had come round. She was too preoccupied with other things to even think that she wanted to smoke. Things like being happy or whatever.

She quickly dismissed the thought. Cassandra had not been happy in a long time, ever since her Broadway debut. How the hell had Rachel managed to worm her way into her life and make her smile and make her start singing in the shower again? She wasn't that person anymore, and it scared her that Rachel was brought that back out in her. The singer was breaking through the walls that Cassie had spent so long putting up and trying to protect.

Her last conversation with Rachel flashed through her mind as she looked at the untouched bottle of vodka between her feet. She had basically called Rachel a whore, and she hated herself for it. Cassie had deeply insulted and offended Schwimmer in a way that she hadn't ever done to anyone before, all because she was a fucking coward.

After throwing the end of her cigarette out of the window, she reached for the bottle and played with it in her hands. Cassie had been sober for almost three months now, but she always had a bottle in her house. It was her safety blanket that she thought she needed, just in case times got too hard and she just needed to drink.

She had to figure out a way to get Rachel to talk to her. The blonde got up from her perch and placed the bottle back in the cupboard. She checked her phone to see if Rachel had gotten back to her, but she hadn't. Cassie huffed before going to bed.

…

Kurt handed Rachel a mug of hot chocolate and joined her on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what's up yet, Rachel?" The boy sighed. Rachel had been shutting him out for the last week and a half. She was starting to really worry him.

The brunette just shrugged in response before taking a sip of her drink.

"You make the best chocolate." Rachel commented, steering the conversation away from her. When Kurt didn't respond, she looked up at him. "Look, I know you're worried and trying to be a good friend, but I just, I cant right now, Kurt. I really don't want to talk about it."

It was true, she didn't. Even if Kurt did know everything. Rachel was still far too embarrassed about the ordeal to want to talk about and she had been hurt more than Finn had ever hurt her before. Cassie had feelings for her, it was so obvious.

A small part of Rachel was angry with herself for not staying and fighting for their relationship, but then their cover would have been blown. She couldn't have stayed in that room, teary eyed, while another class came in.

It didn't help either that Cassie kept trying to contact Rachel. The singer swore that after the treatment she received from Finn, she would get out at the first big mister meaner, so she was trying to stay true to her word. She wanted to believe all of Cassie's 'I'm sorry, I'm an ass' texts, but she had to look after herself and her dreams. She wanted to be on Broadway and nothing was going to stop her. If under all of this, Cassie was just playing some twisted scheme to break her and crush her dreams, then she wasn't going to win. Rachel was going to play Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, no matter what.

…

Another week went by and Rachel still kept to herself. Kurt was entirely ready to stage an intervention and had gotten in contact with the only person that he thought would be able to get Rachel out of her funk. Quinn was set to arrive at the weekend, as there was no way that she would be able to skip any of her lectures. Rachel had no idea that her high school sweetheart was going to come down, but Kurt hoped that it would be what Rachel needed. They had stayed friends after they broke up, and he hoped that Quinn would be the friend she needed right now.

Rachel was doing whatever she needed to get by, but most of the time, she was just going through the motions. She made sure that she left her Dance Classes with the majority of the class so that Cassie wouldn't be able to call her back, and it had been three days since the teacher had apparently given up on trying to contact her.

It was Wednesday. Their class had been below average by most of the students' standards. Truth be told, Cassie couldn't bear to be in the same room with Rachel anymore. Not while she was so broken.

As Rachel walked down the hallway, away from what used to be her favourite lesson, she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out to find a text from Cassie.

_There's a box of your things at my place. If you want to pick them up, come by tonight whenever you want. C xx_

Rachel read and reread the text. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Was this just another scheme from Cassie to just humiliate her further?

The singer sighed and made her way towards her next class, trying to compose herself as she went. The last thing she needed was for Carmen to start worrying about her and watching her every move.

…

Cassie sat on her couch, staring at her bottle of vodka. She didn't want to move. She couldn't. What if Rachel didn't come? What if she really had hurt the girl too much?

She got home from work, took off her make up and pulled her hair out of its tie and got into comfortable clothes. She kept telling herself that if Rachel wasn't there within the next ten minutes, she would have a drink. Then ten minutes passed and she told herself to wait another ten minutes. She couldn't be drunk in case Rachel did show up, but at the same time, the blonde just wanted to drown her sorrows.

Rachel made her better. She made Cassie a better person, and she made Cassie want to stop drinking and make herself better.

At almost nine o'clock, there was a weak knock at the door, Cassie almost didn't hear it. She got up and rushed to the door, opening it a little too quickly. What she saw when she opened the door, made her want to be sick.

Rachel was stood there, wearing a skirt that would probably be more suited as a belt. Her shirt revealed far too much skin and her hair was in tacky curls. Her make up was ridiculous and Cassie knew that the singer was making a point.

"Please tell me that you didn't come on the subway like that?" Cassie asked as she stepped to the side, allowing Rachel into her apartment.

"Well I am trying to get some more clients. I have to make a living some how." The girl sniped on her way in.

"Don't be like that, Schwimmer." The blonde sighed and closed the door.

"You're the one who called me a whore, Miss July, so forgive me for thinking I was otherwise." Rachel bit out, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't say that, and you know it." Cassie steeled herself. This conversation was already not going the way she wanted it to.

"You implied it, which is as good as saying it. Can I just have my stuff back please? It's getting late and business gets good at this time of night." Cassie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before retrieving Rachel's things. "That's also my shirt you're wearing." The brunette muttered as she took the box from her teacher's arms.

"Oh," Cassie looked down at the shirt she had on. It was indeed Rachel's. With only a second of hesitation, she pulled it over her head and put on the top of the box. "I didn't realise, sorry."

The pair stood there in awkward silence. Rachel didn't want to leave just yet, she knew that this was the last time that she would be in Cassie's company like this and she just wanted to soak it in for a little longer. Cassie didn't want to say anything that would make the situation worse, but at the same time, she didn't know what to say to make it better.

"You're not a whore, you know, Rachel." She tried, shaking the singer out of whatever trance she was in.

"I know." Rachel shrugged and moved towards the door. She was slightly disappointed when Cassie didn't try to stop her. "Because I wasn't sleeping with you because you were giving me money." Before Cassie could say anything else, Rachel was gone out of the door. She wanted more than anything to chase after the girl, but she would probably get aresseted for indecent exposure. By the time she had grabbed something to wear, Rachel would have been long gone.

So instead, she leaned against the door. The cold wood against her forehead was calming as she remembered all of the times she had been here in this position only with Rachel between her and the door. Cassie thought about all of the times that she had to stop herself from spilling those three words that would change her life.

Maybe that's what she needed to do to get Rachel back. What would it really hurt to bare everything to this girl who was already hurting her more than she ever believed was possible? Surely if Rachel knew her true feelings, she wouldn't be able to hurt her more than this.

Rachel said it herself, she wasn't sleeping with her because Cassie was paying her, and she was there because she wanted to be. Rachel had to have feelings for her too, right?

The blonde banged her head against the door in frustration. She felt stupid, like she was a teenager all over again. She was thirty three for fuck sake!

_**xxx**_

_**Soooo? **_

_**Please review, next chapter will be… eventful.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry its taken so long to get you all an update, I have been so hectic with leaving home and moving into uni that I really haven't had a chance to write. I wanted to do a long chapter for you but it didn't work out as long as I wanted and I think this is a good place to leave it. **

**Please enjoy and review when you're done **

**xxx**

Quinn arrived late on Friday night. She was tired and had far too many assignments to think about, but from what Kurt said, Rachel really needed a friend.

They had gotten together in their sophomore year and stayed together until two months before the end of high school. They fell in love straight away and while they both cared deeply for each other, they realised that they were better as friends than as lovers. Rachel would always love Quinn, just as Quinn would always love Rachel. However, towards the end of their relationship, they argued about stupid things until finally, they grew up enough to realise what was wrong.

So when Quinn heard that Rachel wasn't in a good state, she dropped everything to go and visit the girl. Especially since they hadn't seen each other since Quinn waved the young starlet off at the train station in Lima.

Kurt opened the door and helped Quinn with her bags. He told her that Rachel was still at college and that she should be home soon. The two friends sat on the couch with a drink and caught up on their experiences with their first semester of school.

Right as Quinn was starting to get bored of Kurt's fashion gossip, the do's and don'ts of NYADA work out wear, the door to the loft opened.

Quinn turned in her seat to look at Rachel for the first time in over two months. The girl looked tired and worn down. She wasn't smiling her signature smile and she had lost a lot of weight. The blonde turned back to Kurt with her mouth hanging slightly ajar. He nodded slightly his acknowledgment of her concern which kind of made her angry.

How had he let her get into such a state? Why didn't he do more to try and prevent this? Why hadn't he contacted her sooner?

The brunette would have walked straight past them if Quinn hadn't reached out and taken her hand as she passed the couch. Rachel looked up with a start, her eyes wide and brimming with tears as soon as she realised who was there.

"Quinn," She squeaked, her voice wavering as her tears threatened to fall.

"Shh," The blonde cooed, getting up and taking the smaller girl in her arms. "Its okay, sweetie, I'm here." With those words, the flood gates opened and Rachel sobbed openly into Quinn's chest.

Quinn vaguely heard Kurt say that he was going to stay with a friend tonight, before the loft door opened and closed. With out saying a word, Quinn and Rachel sat on the down. It was at least an hour later before Rachel had finally stopped crying.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked softly, running her fingers through the soft brown hair in her lap.

"I don't even know what's going on." The singer mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"Well how about you start from the beginning." Quinn suggested. She hardly knew anything about Rachel's life in New York, other than some mean dance teacher, but even then, Rachel hadn't talked about that for a month.

"You won't judge me?" Rachel's voice was small. The blonde reached down and took her friends hand in her own.

"I never judge you, Rae."

"I was working and I got sent on a job to some place in Soho. None other than my bitchy dance teacher answered the door and one thing led to another and we started sleeping together. She gave me a cheque every month because she didn't want to see me working like that. She said it 'killed her to think about anyone else touching me'." The brunette sniffled and sat up. "But then things started to get more serious and I called her out on it and she as good as called me a whore."

"You have feelings for her don't you?" Quinn asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Seriously, who the hell could ever treat someone as kind and sweet as Rachel like that? This woman was going to fucking die if Quinn ever came across her.

Rachel's answer was a nod, which started a fresh round of tears.

"And I went to her place a couple of weeks later to get my stuff back and in the bottom of the box was a cheque like she always gave me." The singer's sobs started to get more and more hysterical.

Eventually, Quinn got Rachel to calm down. They talked through the situation and Rachel explained, in explicit detail, why she thought that Cassie had feelings for her and the blonde was starting to agree.

The pair moved the topic of their conversation to Quinn and all of the escapades she had had since venturing out into New Haven. They laughed at the embarrassing moments and laughed even harder at the funny ones. It felt just like old times and for a little while, Rachel was starting to forget about her heartache and smile again.

They ordered pizza, Quinn insisted. She wanted to make sure that the tiny skeletal girl ate something that would fill her with enough carbs to last her until Christmas.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Rachel was in her room getting changed, so Quinn answered.

"How did you get this address?" She asked, her HBIC persona falling effortlessly back into place as her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have access to all of my student's personal records. Is Schwimmer here?" The tall, gorgeous woman with a perfect body asked.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Quinn blocked the door so the woman couldn't peer around her.

"Cant do that, blondie. What are you? Her new squeeze? I guess it didn't take her long to get over me then." The older woman spat. It was clear that she had been crying, but the make up around her eyes did a pretty good job of covering it up.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel's voice interrupted the two blondes' staring competition. Cassie quickly snapped her attention to the girl and pushed Quinn out of the way.

"I came to talk to you, Schwim." Cassie said softly as she walked towards Rachel.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" She tried to sound indifferent but her voice betrayed her.

"Can you leave us alone, please?" The teacher turned and gave Quinn a pointed stare.

Quinn looked around the woman to Rachel, who nodded slightly, telling her it was okay.

"Call my cell if you need anything." She stressed as she got her jacket and left with plans of finding Kurt and filling him in as vaguely as possible. She understood the need for Rachel to keep who her relationship was with a secret, but she still needed to slap the boy upside his head for not taking better care of her best friend.

"Hear me out, please Rachel." The blonde started. When the singer didn't say anything, she took that as a good sign. "I'm a dick. I know I am."

"That's an understatement." Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, I told you that the thought of anyone else touching you made me sick." Cassie paused for a few minutes. Rachel didn't say anything and let the woman collect herself. She knew that pride was a hard thing to swallow, and the blonde was obviously trying to do it a little bit at a time. "I still don't want anyone else to touch you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so tired of trying to figure Cassie out; getting her hopes up for something that might not even be there anyway. Seriously, how could someone as gorgeous and talented as Cassandra July ever want to be with plain old Rachel Berry?

Cassie sighed. "It means that my apartment is too big without you coming over." She refused to make eye contact with the younger girl.

"Three words, Cassie. That's all I need to hear from you." Rachel said hopefully.

"I-, I can't, Schwimmer. I-, I miss you." Cassie took a second to look at Rachel and really take her in. "I miss you, ok? That's the best I can do right now." Her eyes were pleading with the brunette to understand.

"For now. I'm trying hard here, but it seems like I'm the only one giving. I want to understand what you're going through, but I can't." Rachel said honestly. "But like you said about auditioning for Ivan; I don't have enough scars yet. I'm trying to understand what you're going through and I want to Cassie, I really do, but there is only so much I can understand. I know you're damaged but all I'm asking is that you talk to me."

"I will try, Schwim." The teacher moved closer to her student and took her hand. "Ditch your friend and come home with me tonight?" She husked, when Rachel finally entered her personal space. She had missed the way the girl smelled.

"I can't. I haven't seen her in months and she came all the way from New Haven." Rachel shrugged as Cassie's strong hands clutched at her hips and pulled her closer. She wouldn't drop everything for this woman again. She did want to spend some time with her teacher, but when Quinn came into the picture, nothing came above her. "Feel free to hang out with us tonight though, only you can't stay because Quinn has to stay in my bed."

Rachel watched as Cassie's jaw clenched. She knew that the woman was jealous. It kind of made her happy inside.

"I don't know Schwimmer, do you really think that people knowing about us is a good thing right now?"

"Quinn's not people, she's my best friend." Rachel shrugged and pulled away from the older woman.

"All I'm saying, Schwimmer, is that I'm risking my job for you, and you're risking your career. I just think we should be cautious about it." Cassie reasoned, as she took off her jacket.

"I know, but you don't need to worry about her." the brunette stressed, prompting Cassie to join her on the couch. The teacher looked at Rachel for a few minutes, her eyes scanning the girls face. For Rachel, it felt like a lifetime before Cassie finally relaxed and took a seat next to her. She understood that it was probably Cassie's issues with trust that was keeping her from believing Rachel, but there was nothing that she could say to make it better. Cassie just had to wait and see that Quinn was trustworthy.

When the blonde walked into the apartment and saw the two sleeping women on couch, she smiled. Rachel looked so happy and peaceful. It made Quinn a little bit jealous, but mostly she was happy for the tiny girl. When Quinn looked over at the other blonde however, she was kind of shocked by the matching peace that she found on Cassie's face. The woman Quinn was looking at now was such a far cry from the angry stony faced woman she met earlier in the night. They were peaceful as they held each other.

She left the couple and took Kurt's bed for the night.

xx

Cassie woke up first. She blinked her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She felt a weight on her chest and looked down at the Rachel shaped lump on her chest. She shook the girl awake and smiled at her.

"Did we fall asleep?" The singer asked, wiping her eyes.

"Must have done. It was dark a minute ago." Cassie laughed and stood up, promptly dislodging the girl on top of her. "I need to get out of here though before your room mate gets back."

"No need, I'm already back." Quinn called from the kitchen, as she turned some bacon in a pan.

"When did you come back?" Rachel asked, starting to panic that Kurt would be there too.

"Last night, and don't worry, Kurt stayed put."

Both women let out a sigh of relief. Rachel took Cassie's hand and pulled her back onto the couch with her.

"In that case, you can at least stay for breakfast and a shower." The brunette cooed, kissing the older woman's cheek. There was nothing that the blonde could say to argue against Rachel. She really did want to stay and spend some more time with her, since they had wasted so much time over the last couple of weeks because of Cassie's insecurities.

"Fine, but I really can't stay more than two hours tops. I have to get a few things done today." Cassie relented, letting herself surrender to the comfort that Rachel brought her. She didn't care that Quinn was pottering around in the kitchen behind them. She was happy, and she was admitting it for the first time since her Broadway career crashed and burned. Cassie would be damned if she let anything spoil that.

**oo**

It was another week before Cassie and Rachel finally got to spend any time together. Rachel spent the rest of the weekend with Quinn because even though the girl offered to go home early, Rachel wanted to spend a little more time with her best friend before they had to part ways. Quinn was extremely glad about this, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Rachel would rather be elsewhere, which she knew was true.

Cassie had caught up with the work she had let slide while she was moping around after Rachel. She had cursed herself repeatedly when she was doing paperwork about being so hung up over one person and how she was so stupid to let Schwimmer affect her life in such a huge way. She vowed never to let it happen again, but at the same time, Cassie knew that if the irritating brunette told her to jump, she wouldn't even hesitate to ask how high.

The couple fell next to each other, panting and catching their breath. Cassie's heart swelled as the smaller girl rested her head on her chest.

"You smell so good." Rachel smiled as she breathed in the smell that was Cassie.

"I doubt it. I smell like sweat and cum." The blonde laughed, dragging her skin up and down the smooth skin of her_ girlfriend's_ back. The thought alone still scared her, but Rachel made her so happy.

"Other than that Cassandra." Rachel laughed as she sat up. "Coffee?" she offered, pulling the sheet off of the bed and wrapping it around her body.

"I want to take you on a date." The teacher mused, making Rachel stop in her tracks. "I'm being serious, Schwim. I want to take you out."

"But what about getting caught?" Cassie just shrugged in response.

"Don't argue with me on this one. Wednesday night, you and I are going out and I'm going to treat you the way I should have since we started seeing each other." The blondes tone was so matter of fact that it made Rachel dizzy. She never had anyone want to take care of her so adamantly before.

"I guess I cant say no when you put it like that then." The young singer smiled and left the room, needing the privacy to collect herself and beg her eyes not to cry because she had finally gotten just about everything she had ever dreamed of. Now all she needed was Broadway, and she would be living her fairytale.

**Xxx**

**So, what did you think?**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm still trying to settle in and get to know people.**

**Please review in the meantime and thank you for your patience.**


End file.
